


We Won't Settle for Less

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Don't forget the smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, So much smut, and the fluff, commitment ceremony, did i mention the fluff?, mushy smut, showers and baths, stan and patty aren't married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: “Do you mind if we just do a once through the plants?” Patty asked, pocketing her phone. “And then we can go so you can help me unload the pavers, I promise.” Richie shot Eddie a look, and Eddie shrugged.“Ok, but can we hurry?” Eddie asked. “Someone’s getting cranky.” He patted Richie’s shoulder and Richie blushed.“I just thought we were going to spend the day with Stan,” Richie muttered. “We’ve been here for fucking hours.”“It won’t be long, I promise.”Patty lied.****In which Stan enlists Patty to help him with a surprise for his partners.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	We Won't Settle for Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



Stretching, Eddie Kaspbrak took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His partners were still sleeping next to him, Richie Tozier practically smothering the slightly taller Stan Uris. Eddie had been up for a while, but he just lay next to them watching stuff on Youtube while he waited for them to wake up. When he got bored, Eddie watched them sleep for a few minutes and then leaned over to kiss their cheeks before getting up to use the toilet and splash some water on his face. When he came back out, Stan was stroking Richie’s cheek, trying to wake him up.

“Hey, Tozier! Wake up!” Eddie yelled and slapped Richie _hard_ on the ass. Richie yelped and dug his fingers into Stan’s sides.

“Really, Eddie?” Stan asked but shut up as Eddie climbed over the footboard and kissed Richie’s shoulder before he made his way to Stan, licking his way into his mouth. Richie lay next to them, blinking a little as his brain tried to catch up.

“Why are you so mean?” Richie whined, flopping onto his back. “It’s _so_ early. I thought we were going to sleep in.” Stan groaned as Eddie scraped his teeth along Stan’s collar bone. Eddie kissed it gently.

“It’s almost noon,” Eddie said. He sat up and took off his shirt. Richie reached over and grabbed his glasses so he could watch Stan and Eddie make out. Life was so weird. Before Eddie had hooked up with Stan and Richie, he hadn’t really seen himself as having much of a sex drive, but now he couldn’t get enough of it. He was almost always the one to start things. Even as he lay there, grinding his hips into Stan’s, he wasn’t sure if his not wanting sex was that he’d never really thought about men as a possibility, or maybe he was only Stan-and-Richie-sexual, but now he went at it like he was trying to make up for lost time. He also loved how much ass he got to eat now, whereas, in the Before Time, he ate very little ass.

Richie crawled over and kissed Eddie’s shoulder, his hand slipping down to squeeze Eddie’s ass. Eddie broke his kiss with Stan and leaned over to kiss Richie, his hips never stopping. Stan squirmed and moaned.

When they broke the kiss again, Eddie rolled off Stan and crawled behind him. Richie and Eddie made short work of taking off Stan’s clothes and he lay on his side between them. He grabbed his pillow and clutched it tightly to his chest as Richie and Eddie slid down on the bed. Richie wasted no time in getting his mouth on Stan’s dick, but Eddie lay on the other side, kissing Stan’s lower back, pinching his hips, and nibbling his perfect ass cheeks until Stan reached behind him, whining.

Eddie pushed his hand away, shushing him.

Still taking his time, Eddie massaged Stan’s ass, kissing and biting before finally pulling Stan’s cheeks apart and licking him broadly. Keening, Stan shuddered and pushed his ass back towards Eddie’s mouth, his dick sliding out of Richie’s. Richie just laughed and scooted closer. Sucking Stan down again, he reached one hand up Stan’s chest, hand splayed out like a starfish, the other between Stan’s legs, gripping Eddie’s side tightly.

Stan groaned as Eddie finally slid his tongue into Stan’s hole. It wasn’t long before Stan was letting out strangled sobs into his pillow. Eddie kept licking and swirling his tongue as he slid a hand up to curl around Richie’s on Stan’s chest. Stan crushed both of their hands to his chest as his muscles tightened, his moans getting louder and more high pitched.

“I- I’m close,” Stan warned, but neither Eddie nor Richie slowed down. Squeezing tighter at their hands on his chest, Stan came loudly. Richie just swallowed him through the aftershocks, as Eddie slowed down, and eventually pulled back, kissing Stan’s cheek.

When Richie pulled off Stan’s dick, he lifted one of Stans’s legs so he could crawl through them to get to Eddie. They kissed for a few minutes, waiting for Stan to roll towards them. As soon as he rolled over, Eddie broke the kiss and scooted up to Stan leaving Richie to kiss and nibble Eddie’s sides. Richie didn’t even bother taking off Eddie’s underwear, just pulled his boxer briefs down enough to get Eddie’s dick free. Eddie gasped into Stan’s mouth as Richie swallowed him down easily. Out of all of them, Richie loved sucking dick the most, and fuck was he good at it.

Stan pulled Eddie closer, stroking Eddie’s hair and chest as Richie began licking and sucking loudly, the noises absolutely pornographic. Stan fisted Eddie’s hair, tugging his head back and scraping his teeth against Eddie’s Adam's apple. Eddie’s hips rolled forward and Richie hummed around him. One of the best things about giving as many blow jobs as Richie did, he had very little gag reflex.

Part of Eddie wanted to tell them to stop, that he wanted someone, anyone, to finger him, but he was too close, and the words died on his tongue as Stan raked his nails against Eddie’s chest. They kissed again, Richie caught between their legs, but Richie just hooked an arm around Stan’s knee, pulling him closer.

Breaking the kiss and shoving his face into Eddie’s chest, Stan reached down between them all, cupping Richie’s chin, his thumb pressing into his cheek a little, feeling Eddie’s dick through his cheek, and that was it. Eddie came loudly, his fingers scrambling for purchase against Stan’s back as Richie just kept sucking until Eddie was empty.

Stan pushed up and kissed Eddie gently before pulling back, his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead. Eddie panted as Richie scooted up so they were all level. Stan kissed Richie until Eddie’s breathing had returned to some semblance of normal. Breaking the kiss, Stan looked over at Eddie, asking him a silent question. Eddie nodded once and rolled away. He tugged off his boxers and tossed them aside as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“Lay on your back,” Stan instructed Richie quietly, pushing his shoulder back. Richie laid back and looked over at the bottle in Eddie’s hand, grinning widely. Richie tugged out of his boxers, threw them aside, and then handed Eddie his glasses to put on the bedside table. Eddie opened the lube.

“Spread your legs, you oaf,” Eddie said as he and Stan scooted down to sit shoulder to shoulder in front of Richie. Smiling, Richie parted his legs, letting his knees sag to the sides a little as the other two stretched out on their stomachs, each of them hooking a leg over their shoulders.

Eddie handed the bottle of lube to Stan and held his hand out as Stan poured some onto his fingers. Richie sighed and laid flat on his back, breathing deeply. Eddie kissed Richie’s inner thigh as he slipped his fingers down, gently stroking his perineum, and tracing down to his hole. Eddie took his time working Richie open slowly while sucking dark hickeys into his thigh. Stan lay next to him, just watching and murmuring small words into Richie’s skin.

By the time Eddie had three fingers in Richie’s ass, Richie was breathing hard, his cock leaking heavily on his stomach. When Eddie pulled his fingers out to get a little more lube, Richie let out a breathy whine.

“It’s ok, baby,” Eddie said. “We’re here.” Stan squirted more lube onto Eddie’s fingers and tossed the bottle aside.

“We’ve got you,” Stan agreed. After spitting in his hand, Stan began stroking Richie’s dick as Eddie slipped his fingers back in. Even though they’d been doing this for several years now, Eddie still couldn’t believe how fucking beautiful Stan and Richie looked when they took each other apart. Richie’s hips stuttered and he let out a high moan as Eddie’s fingers found his prostate. Eddie looked over at Stan and they kissed as they kept going.

“ _Theretherethere_!” Richie screamed as Eddie stroked him, Richie’s hips coming up off the bed. Stan stopped stroking and let Richie fuck into his hand and Eddie stroked Richie from the inside. Richie clutched at the sheets, his chest heaving as he came with a loud sob. Stan squeezed his thigh as Eddie kept stroking and stroking Richie through the aftershocks. Slowly Richie’s hips returned to the bed, and Eddie kissed his thigh before turning to kiss Stan. They climbed up and laid on either side of Richie who was laying with his eyes closed tight, taking deep gulping breaths.

“You are so beautiful,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s jaw. “Both of you.” He looked at Stan who squeezed Eddie’s shoulder.

“Love you,” Richie managed.

“We love you, too,” Stan said.

They lay there for almost another half hour before one of their phones started going on.

Richie, who’d fallen back to sleep, groaned.

“I’ll get it,” Eddie said. He untangled himself and went to the dresser where they kept their phones to charge at night. It was Stan’s.

“It’s Patty,” Eddie said. Patty was a friend of theirs that they’d known forever and that worked at the same office as Eddie did.

“Answer it,” Stan said. He kissed Richie’s shoulder and struggled to get up. “I’ll be right back.”

Eddie swiped the screen to answer the call. “Hey, Patty, it’s Eddie. Stan’s coming.” Eddie handed the phone over and Stan left the room. Eddie went back to the bed and curled up next to Richie’s side.

“You good?” Eddie asked as Richie pulled him close.

“I’m great, spaghetti. You good?”

“Very.” He kissed Richie’s chin.

“You’re ready for a shower and to change the sheets, aren’t you?” Richie asked. Eddie smiled into his chin.

“I mean, I wasn’t thinking about it, but now that you mention it…”

“You’re such a bad liar,” Richie said. “Let’s just lay here till Staniel comes back and then we can get up.”

“Deal.” Eddie put his head on Richie’s chest. A few minutes later, Stan came back.

“Sorry about that,” Stan said.

“You’re fine, Staniel,” Richie said. Yawning, Eddie sat up.

“Time to get up, you promised.”

“You’re the worst,” Richie said.

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” Stan teased. Richie flipped him off and sighed. They got up and went to take a shower together. Like everything else in their house, their shower was custom built to accommodate all three of them at the same time if they wanted, which, most of the time, they did.

They got in the shower, laughing and pushing each other gently. Eddie turned on the water and they waited a few minutes for the temperature to stabilize before they started washing themselves and each other.

When they were clean and dressed, they went and changed the sheets so Eddie could wash the bedding. Then Richie went to the kitchen and started cooking them some lunch while Eddie sat on the counter and oversaw him. Stan had left to run some errand with Patty but promised to be back in time to eat.

“Take a granola bar and some water,” Eddie said. “You had quite the workout already.” Stan smiled and kissed Eddie’s cheek before grabbing the items. He pecked Richie’s shoulder and left.

“You like Stan better than me,” Richie pouted.

“What?” Eddie kicked at Richie’s hip.

“You care about him having enough strength and not me?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I just watched you wolf down a piece of bread so fast you almost choked. You’re fine.” They both laughed.

Stan came back just as Richie was plating some tacos with homemade refried rice and beans. They sat at the kitchen table to eat. When they were done, Stan went upstairs to get their phones and they all went to the living to crash on the couch to watch TV and just enjoy each other’s company.

At around 3:30, Stan had to take a work phone call and went up to their home office. When he was gone, Eddie curled up into Richie’s arms, ready to take a nap. He was almost asleep when his phone began ringing. It was Patty again.

“Hey,” he said, not bothering to get up as he answered.

“Hey, Eddie, what are you up to?” Patty asked.

“Just relaxing on the couch. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you guys were free to come help me get those pavers and sand from Lowe’s.” Eddie groaned. He forgot he’d promised her the week before.

“Today?” Eddie asked. “Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“I wanted to start early, before it got too warm.” Eddie took a deep breath.

“Hang on,” he said, holding the phone to his chest and turning to look at Richie. “What would I have to do to convince you to come to Lowe’s with me and Patty to get pavers and sand?”

Richie smirked a little. “Maybe a repeat of this morning at some point?” Eddie chuffed a little and kissed him. Richie slipped his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and they kissed until Patty began yelling. Eddie blushed and brought the phone back to his ear.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddie said, pulling the phone back up to his ear.

“You guys are worse than teenagers, I swear.” Patty laughed.

“Richie’s down,” Eddie said. “I’m not sure about Stan. He had to take a work call a bit ago.”

“Well, I’m headed over to pick you up, so be ready when I get there.”

“See you soon.” Eddie hung up. Richie bit his shoulder and Eddie laughed and pushed him away. “She’s gonna be here soon, we’ve got to go put on pants.” He started to get up, but Richie just pulled him back down. Eddie laughed as Richie slipped an arm around Eddie’s waist.

“I love you,” Richie said. Eddie smiled.

“I love you, too.” He leaned over and kissed Richie. “Now come on.”

They went upstairs and tugged on jeans and clean t-shirts. Eddie hesitated at the office door. Stan was talking to someone on the phone. He looked up when he saw Eddie and Richie.

“Hang on, Ryan,” Stan said. He held the phone to his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Richie and I are going to Lowe’s to help Patty with some stuff,” Eddie said. “You gonna be free any time soon?”

Stan shook his head, no. “Sorry, there’s a huge catastrophe with one of the accounts.”

“No worries, we’ll text you when we’re on our way back.” Stan came over and kissed them both.

“Love you,” Richie said.

“Love you, too. Both of you. So much,” Stan said. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Love you, Stanny. You ok?” Eddie asked. Stan nodded and someone on the phone began talking.

“What? Yeah, sorry, I’m here,” Stan said into the phone. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’ve got to get back.” He waved and turned away, talking quickly into the phone. Eddie watched him for a moment before Richie took his arm and they went back downstairs.

Patty showed up a few minutes later, and they climbed into her huge four door truck, Eddie in the front passenger seat as usual because he often got sick in the back seat.

“How are you boys?” Patty asked as they settled. “Enjoying your Saturday?”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty good,” Eddie said with a smirk as he looked back at Richie.

“Thanks again for helping me with this,” Patty said. “I know I can do it alone, but I’m going to do all the work by myself tomorrow, and I just figured it would be better on my back if I had some help getting the supplies.”

“No worries, Pats, we got you,” Richie said, patting her shoulder. They talked about Patty’s project as they drove to the store. Once there, Patty took her time getting to the Outside Garden area, heading up and down aisles that she had no reason to be in. Eddie and Richie followed her, laughing and joking about what different tools and attachments looked like. They all spent a good thirty minutes in the paint section talking colors and where they would put them if they were going to paint their houses. After almost an hour, they made it to the pavers.

Patty found the ones she wanted after a few minutes, and they worked quickly to get them on a squeaky cart. When they were done, they got the sand.

“Is there anything else you need to look at?” Eddie asked, stretching. His back was a little sore and his knuckles burned from where the pavers had scraped him. Patty looked up from her phone.

“Do you mind if we just do a once through the plants?” Patty asked, pocketing her phone. “And then we can go so you can help me unload the pavers, I promise.” Richie shot Eddie a look, and Eddie shrugged.

“Ok, but can we hurry?” Eddie asked. “Someone’s getting cranky.” He patted Richie’s shoulder and Richie blushed.

“I just thought we were going to spend the day with Stan,” Richie muttered. “We’ve been here for fucking hours.”

“It won’t be long, I promise.”

Patty lied.

They spent another forty minutes looking around, Richie’s pout getting more and more pronounced until he was absolutely scowling. Even Eddie was getting annoyed.

“I’m sorry,” Patty said as she added a few plants to the cart. “I’m done, come on.” Neither of them said anything as they followed Patty to the check out. They spent another twenty minutes there because none of them had gotten the SKU for the pavers, and they had to wait for a price check.

“You owe me,” Richie murmured into Eddie’s hair, his arms wrapped around Eddie’s middle, as they stood waiting.

“I do, I really do,” Eddie said leaning back, petting Richie’s forearm.

When everything was paid for and they got to the car, Patty managed to drop her keys _under_ the car, and they spent another several minutes on the hot pavement trying to get them. In the end, Eddie went back in the store and someone lent him a long stick to push the keys out from under the car.

By the time they got to Patty’s, it was almost 6:30.

“I am so sorry,” Patty kept saying as they unloaded the plants and pavers.

“It’s fine,” Eddie kept replying, but Richie just barrelled around, working as fast as he could. He was so done, and Eddie felt bad. This wasn’t what he thought was going to happen. They finally got home just after 7.

“Thanks for all your help,” Patty said. Richie just slammed his door and stalked up the path to the front door.

“Bye, Patty,” Eddie said and closed the door. He rushed up after Richie and got to the door just as Richie unlocked the door.

“Ugh, how did that take so long?” He asked, toeing out of his shoes. His hand came down heavily on Eddie’s shoulder when he almost lost his balance. Eddie just licked his lips.

“I am so sorry,” Eddie said again. Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek.

“It’s ok, love, I’m just hungry.” He paused, sniffing. “Did Staniel cook?” They walked out of the front door area and found Stan standing at the dining room table, the lights down low, a few candles lit. He’d set out the good dishes and silverware and had a couple bottles of wine sat off to the side. It was the definition of romantic dinner.

“What’s all this?” Richie asked, eyeing some garlic bread. Stan shrugged a little.

“I just thought it would be nice to feed my boys for once,” Stan said. Out of the three of them, he cooked the least, not because he couldn’t but because the others liked doing it more. Eddie looked at him a little suspiciously.

“Ok. Give us a minute to wash up, we’ll be right back.” Eddie pushed Richie away from the table, and up the stairs. They changed into clean clothes and washed their hands before heading back down. Richie didn’t seem to think anything of it, but Eddie couldn’t shake the thought that everything was rather convenient, the work call and Patty taking 27 million years at Lowe’s. They usually fought over who sat in the middle, but as Eddie and Richie came back down, Stan was already sitting in the middle chair, a small lasagna was sitting on the table, and Richie nearly tripped on himself trying to sit down. Eddie sat next to Stan, still feeling a little suspicious, but whatever thoughts he had left his mind when Stanley cut into the lasagna and served him the first piece while Richie helped himself to some garlic bread.

“Thank you,” Eddie said. Stan nodded and offered him the bowl of bread. Eddie took a few pieces.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Stan said. Eddie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Love you,” Eddie said. When they all had food and drink, Richie began telling Stan about the trip through large mouthfuls of food. Eddie added a comment here or there, but mostly just sat there enjoying the food and the closeness of his two favorite people.

When they were all done, Eddie started to collect the dishes, but Stan shot up.

“It’s ok, I’ll take those,” he said. He gathered their used plates. “I hope you boys saved room for dessert.” He disappeared into the kitchen before either of them could respond.

Richie leaned close to Eddie. “Is he acting a little weird to you?”

Eddie opened his mouth to respond when Stan came back out with a covered metal tray that looked like it could have been in _The Little Mermaid_. Richie cocked his head a little.

“Dessert is a surprise?” He asked

Stan cleared his throat. “Uh, kind of. I just, before I give this to you, I just wanted to say something, if that’s ok.”

Richie glanced at Eddie, but just nodded at Stan. “Of course, Staniel. What’s up?”

Stan cleared his throat a little, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I love you both so much,” he said looking between them. “You are my favorite people, and I mean, I know this isn’t going to be news, but I’m in this for the long run. I- I don’t want anyone else, ever. And I don’t think you two do either.” He paused and Richie and Eddie shook their heads. Eddie glanced at Richie as Richie furrowed his brows. “I know-” He cleared his throat. “I know, legally, we can’t all get married,” Stan said, and Richie made a weird noise. Eddie looked over at him, shocked to see that he was _fucking pissed_. “And I can’t- I can’t choose between you two. We’re all equals, and I just couldn’t do that to us, so I thought we could still do the rings and just, you know, have a commitment ceremony.” Stan took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You _asshole_!” Richie yelled so loud it made Eddie and Stan jump.

“Wha- what?” Stan asked, his face crumpling, eyes filling with tears.

“What the fuck, Richie?” Eddie hissed. He stood up and took the tray from Stan before he dropped it.

“You are such an asshole,” Richie yelled again and stomped up the stairs. Stan looked at Eddie who just shrugged. Stan sucked in a shaky breath, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I- I thought-” Stan tried and Eddie pulled him down, stroking his hair.

“Me too,” Eddie said. He didn’t understand why Richie was so angry. They’d been together for almost four years and been fairly monogamous the whole time. In fact, none of them had slept with anyone outside of the throuple in well over a year, closer to two. Eddie had honestly thought they would be together forever.

A few moments later, Richie came back downstairs and shoved some small boxes in between them. Shaking a little, Stan leaned back and picked one of them up. He opened it and he broke into a grin, laughing weirdly. Eddie looked down and saw a ring.

“I can’t believe you fucking beat me to it,” Richie said and pulled Stan into a rough kiss, his broad hands cupping Stan’s face. Stan held tightly to Eddie.

“Jesus, Tozier,” Eddie said as he looked down at the ring. “You scared the shit out of us. What the-” Richie broke the kiss with Stan and turned to Eddie, kissing him just as roughly. Eddie grunted in surprise but relaxed into it. When they broke apart, Eddie pushed free of the other two. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I got us reservations at Chez Fancy Restaurant for next week,” Richie said. “I had a whole plan and everything. I had a whole _speech_.”

“You can still give it,” Stan said, and Richie rolled his eyes.

“The moment is ruined now,” Richie said. Eddie wanted to tell him that it wasn’t, that he and Stan wanted to hear whatever he’d come up with, but all of Eddie’s words escaped him as he leaned back on the table while the other two argued. His ass knocked the tray. He twisted and lifted the lid. Underneath were two rings nestled in their black jewelry boxes. He lifted up a ring and held it next to Richie’s. They were both so beautiful, thin bands of silver that complimented each other so nicely it was hard to believe that Richie and Stan had planned separate proposals. His heart was so full he could barely stand it. He got up and went back to the others who were still yelling at each other.

“Eds, listen,” Richie said when he saw him coming closer, but turned back to look at Stan to yell about the rings some more. “When did you even have time for this?” Richie asked. “And was Patty in on this? Is that why she dragged us on that trip from hell?”

“Maybe,” Stan said, laughing a little.

“Oh my gawd, you’re the worst,” Richie said. He kissed Stan again, pulling him close and grabbing his ass. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he panted when they broke apart. They went back to making out for a few minutes, and Eddie just stood there watching them. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, and he just _had to talk to someone._

Eddie bit his lip as he began pushing buttons to group video chat with the Losers and Patty as Richie began yelling again. One by one they came on, but they cut their greetings short when they saw Eddie crying and heard Richie yelling.

“I love you both, so fucking much,” Richie said. “Before you, I was so lost, so- so empty. You’ve filled my life-”

“Eddie, what’s-” Bill started.

“Shh,” Patty hissed.

“Eddie what are you doing?” Stan asked when he saw him on the phone, but Richie just grabbed Stan’s face, pulling his attention back to him, and kept shouting.

“-with so much. I know things were a little bumpy in the beginning, but the last four years have been some of the easiest for me to handle knowing I have you two.”

“Is Richie proposing?” Mike asked before Patty could shush him. Eddie let out a sob and nodded.

“Oh, congratulations!” Bev said.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Bill added.

“Why is Richie screaming?” Ben asked.

“He’s pissed that Stan beat him to it,” Eddie said. He flipped the screen around so they could see Stan and Richie holding each other close, yelling their speeches at each other, stopping only to kiss and to try and encourage Eddie to put his phone down and come join them.

Eddie switched the screen back.

“I just wanted you guys to know,” Eddie said. “I gotta go before those two assholes do something stupid.”

“We love you!” and “Congratulations!” The Losers called from the phone as Eddie hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket. He pushed his way in between Stan and Richie. They pulled him close, their hands all over him. Stan kissed the back of his neck while Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead.

“You two, are _the biggest_ assholes,” Eddie said. “You are so ridiculous and-” Richie cut him off with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Stan cupped Eddie’s face in his hands.

“Who were you calling, baby?” Stan asked. “You missed Richie’s beautiful proposal.”

“Oh, I was-” Eddie started and Richie cut him off, his whole body going tense.

“You were on the phone? Why? Don’t you want to- What did you call it Stan? Do you want to marry us in a commitment ceremony?” Richie asked. “Because- I mean- Let me start again.” He gently pushed Eddie back into Stan’s arms and cleared his throat. “I- I’m sorry if this is all fucked, I’m just so- I just love you so much. Both of you.” He was sobbing and Eddie wanted to pull him close, but Stan just wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “You have made my life so full. Before- before- Fuck, I don’t even want to think about before! Everything begins and ends with you two. I don’t know what I would do without you! I-” He turned. “Where are the rings?” He rushed back into the dining room and came back. He handed Stan his set and held his own in his hand as he got down on his knees.

“I had a whole thing planned with champagne, but none of that matters,” Richie said. He tugged the rings out of their boxes and held out his hand. “Please- just-” Eddie dropped to his knees, and Stan almost toppled over, but Richie caught him at the last moment.

“If you would just. _Shut. Up!_ For two seconds!” Eddie said and Richie laughed a little.

“I do talk-” Richie started. Still crying, Eddie let out a frantic little laugh.

“Beep beep, Richie,” Stan said.

“Yes, you stupid idiot!” Eddie yelled. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” He looked over at Stan. “Both of you!” He pulled Richie close kissing him as he twisted an arm back to try and grip Stan. All he wanted was to be as close to them as possible. When they broke apart, Eddie was still crying but Richie seemed to have gotten himself together. He brushed some of Eddie’s tears away with his thumb.

“What- why? Why are you crying?” Richie asked. “Did I- did I talk too much? Did you want to add something?” Eddie shook his head, no. Richie and Stan both wrapped their arms around him, holding him close.

“Are you ok?” Stan asked after a while.

Eddie nodded, yes.

“And you say _we’re_ ridiculous,” Richie teased. Eddie just squeezed his arm.

“I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed,” he finally managed. “I just- I just love you both so much.” Richie cupped his face in his hands.

“Oh, baby love,” Richie said and kissed him gently. “Maybe we haven’t been giving you enough attention.” He looked at Stan over Eddie’s shoulder. “Think we can take care of that, Staniel?”

“I think we can,” Stan said. He kissed Eddie’s shoulder. After they put on their rings, they stood up and Richie picked up Eddie bridal style to carry him upstairs. Eddie yelped in surprise, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. They kissed and just looked at each other for several long minutes.

“I love you so much,” Richie said.

“I love you, too,” Eddie whispered. They all went upstairs and Richie put Eddie down on the bed gently. He leaned down, kissing him, dragging his teeth against Eddie’s chin, licking his neck. Stan laid down on the other side of Eddie, kissing Eddie’s shoulder, his hands sliding down to palm at Eddie’s cock.

When Stan and Richie started making out over him, Eddie tried to move to the side bed and grunted in surprise when Stan pushed his hand into the middle of his chest, keeping him still. They broke apart and Stan kissed his cheek.

“It’s ok,” Stan said. Eddie nodded, agreeing to what, he wasn’t sure. Richie kissed him as Stan started to tug off his pants.

It took them almost five minutes for them to all get completely naked, all of them stopping to kiss and murmur, _I love you_ s, into whatever body part was closest. They flopped together on the bed, Eddie in the middle still. He tried to crawl to the side again, but stopped when Stan pinned his arm down.

“Let us take care of you,” Stan whispered somewhere near his armpit as Richie nuzzled into his neck.

“But I-” Eddie started.

“It’s what we want,” Richie whispered. “Let us give you the attention you deserve.”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat, so he just nodded. He didn’t even know he was crying again until Stan wiped his cheek gently with his thumb.

“Tell us what you want,” Stan whispered.

“I- I don’t-” Eddie started. “I didn’t even-”

“Please,” Richie murmured, his hand starfished against Eddie’s heaving stomach.

Closing his eyes, Eddie took a deep breath. He couldn’t quite understand why they were all over _him_. He didn’t even do anything, hadn’t even thought of proposing. Eddie knew with complete certainty that wherever they were, he wanted to be, that he struggled to sleep if they weren’t in bed next to him, that he couldn’t imagine his life without them and didn’t even want to try. They were it for him and he didn’t need anything more. The people who mattered knew they were fully committed, and he honestly couldn’t care about the rest of the world.

“I- Anything?” He asked.

“Anything,” Richie and Stan said at the same time. Eddie opened his eyes and looked between the two men.

“I want you to eat me out,” Eddie said looking at Stan. “And then I want you to fuck me,” he said looking at Richie.

Richie looked at Stan. 

“You think we can make him cum twice?” Richie asked and Eddie whimpered, his dick leaking all over his stomach.

“Maybe next time,” Stan said. “We don’t want to break him.” He winked at Eddie who just nodded. They began shifting around until Eddie was face down on the mattress with his ass in the air, Richie stretched out next to him, kissing him, watching him as Stan grabbed the lube. Eddie took a deep breath as Richie took his left hand and studied the rings.

“Are you ready?” Stan asked.

“Yeah,” Eddie said.

“Good.”

Eddie groaned as Stan slipped his tongue into Eddie’s hole. He closed his eyes and missed when Richie slipped Eddie’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking. Eddie groaned again. There was no way he was going to last long, and he wanted to warn them, but the part of his brain that controlled major communication was offline. All he could manage was, _yes_ , and _there_ , and _more_.

By the time Stan pulled back to get the lube, precum was dribbling down Eddie’s thigh and no one had even touched him there yet. He listened as Stan squirted some lube onto his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Stan asked again. Eddie nodded.

“Please. Please, just-” Stan slid two fingers in easily, twisting and scissoring, making Eddie gasp. “Fuck.” Stan twisted his fingers until he found Eddie’s prostate and began stroking him. Eddie bucked and squirmed. Richie let him go as Eddie pushed back on Stan’s fingers huffing and grunting.

Just when he was going to cum, Stan pulled his fingers out. Eddie turned to demand more, but then Richie was pulling him close.

“On your back or from behind?” Richie asked. Eddie took several deep breaths and he pulled Stan.

“Back- I- B-back. H- hold me,” Eddie panted.

“Of course, love,” Stan said. They all moved again so Stan was sitting with his back against the headboard, Eddie sprawled in his lap, and Richie facing them. Richie grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand and dick.

“Doin’ ok?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded enthusiastically.

“Goo-aHH!” He yelled as Richie shoved three fingers in him without warning. Richie didn’t stop, just gave a few more twists until he was satisfied that Eddie was ready before lining himself up. He went slower now, pushing in gently. He wasn’t the biggest Eddie had ever had, but he was certainly _bigger_ than average, and bigger than Stan. When he was fully in, he leaned up and kissed Stan until Eddie rocked his hips under him.

“So impatient,” Richie teased. Eddie just rocked his hips again.

Smiling, Richie pulled back and slid forward. Eddie grunted.

“You good?” Richie asked again.

“More, more, just- more-” Eddie whined. Stan stroked his hair and Richie nodded. He rocked his hips and Eddie moaned. It was everything he wanted. He loved his boys so much, they took such good care of him. It was Stan’s turn to suck on Eddie’s fingers and he let him as Richie fucked into him. Eddie just lay there, moaning, his hips shifting and rolling on their own to meet Richie’s. He hooked his ankles around Richie’s back, pulling him closer, to the spot he needed him the most.

He could feel himself coming close again, but he needed someone to touch his fucking goddamn dick. Richie kissed Eddie as Eddie reached up and grabbed Stan’s hand, dragging it down to his leaking cock. It only took a few strokes for Eddie to cum with a muffled yelp, painting both their stomachs and Stan’s hand with his cum. Stan and Richie kept going though, working him through the aftershocks.

“Cum in-” Eddie tried and was a little startled at the rough sound of his voice. “Richie-”

“Cum in you?” Richie huffed. Eddie nodded. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Stan pulled his hand back and gripped Richie’s shoulder as he took a deep breath and his thrusts picked up speed. He and Eddie groaned; after just a very few deep thrusts, Richie came with a loud cry and Eddie just clutched him tighter. Stan sat above them, kissing their hair and murmuring soft things at them. After a bit he shifted behind them, and Eddie opened his eyes to look up at Stan who was waiting patiently. Eddie whined a little when Richie pulled out, but Richie just sat up and brushed some hair from his face.

“You’re ok,” Richie murmured into Eddie’s neck, kissing him. “Just gotta take care of Stanny, and then we can take a bath, ok?” Eddie nodded and let Richie scoot him aside before getting up on his knees and looking at Stan.

Swallowing hard, Stan got up on his own knees, and scooted around a little on the bed. “Get on all fours, please,” Stan said to Richie. He nodded and crawled into place. Stan sat back on his heels and looked over at Eddie.

“Find me the lube?” Stan asked.

“What are you planning, Staniel?” Richie asked as Eddie sat up and began to look around. Stan leaned over Richie’s back, his cock bumping into the back of Richie’s thighs. He kissed behind Richie’s ear and whispered something that Eddie didn’t quite catch as he yelled triumphantly when he found the lube behind one of their pillows.

“Here it is!” Eddie said handing it to Stan. Stan sat back and took the lube.

“Thank you, baby,” Stan said. Taking a deep breath, Eddie got up on his knees and pulled Stan down to kiss him hard on the lips, licking his way into Stan’s mouth.

“I love you,” Eddie said when they broke apart.

“Love you,” Stan agreed. He popped the lube open and poured some onto his hand. Eddie sat back and watched him slide his hand between Richie’s legs. Eddie licked his lips. He knew what was coming next, had watched Stan do it before, and Stan had done it to him a lot, too. Stan absolutely _loved_ thigh fucking. Eddie kept meaning to ask him why, but he only remembered mid fuck session, and today was no different.

Eddie took the lube from Stan and poured some on his own hand. He wrapped his hand around Stan’s cock, stroking it slowly. Stan moaned and Eddie licked into Stan’s open mouth. Richie huffed a litte, and Stan smiled. He pushed Eddie’s hand away and kissed the side of his mouth.

“I’m sure you can find other productive things to do with your hands,” Stan suggested and kissed him. Eddie watched as Stan pushed Richie’s legs together and slip smoothly between the other man’s thighs. “Gotta keep it tight, Richie.” Richie made a weird moan and squeezed himself tighter. “Good.” Stan leaned down and kissed his back before turning back to Eddie, kissing him roughly as he thrust into Richie’s thighs.

Without breaking the kiss, Eddie poured more lube onto his hand and reached back, sliding his fingers down to Stan’s ass. He stroked Stan’s hole with the tip of his finger, just teasing until Stan pushed back a little. Eddie started with one finger, but it quickly became two, and then three. Stan broke the kiss first, moaning and leaning into Eddie as he kept his hips rolling. Eddie stroked Richie’s back.

“You good, Richie?” Eddie asked. Head down between his shoulders, he nodded. Eddie kissed Stan again and shifted away so he could get a better angle. Stan curled around Richie’s back, groaning as he rocked into Richie’s thighs and back onto Eddie’s fingers. Eddie’s eyes widened as Stan picked up speed. Stan was so fucking amazing, Eddie could hardly believe he was real. He leaned down and kissed Stan’s back as he scooted around, his fingers twisting, thrusting, until he found Stan’s prostate. Stan keened and kept thrusting back, faster now, his knees keeping Richie’s thighs tight as he stretched out across Richie’s back, trying to keep himself steady. Eddie kept twisting and stroking as he leaned down and kissed Stan’s ribcage.

“You don’t even know how fucking beautiful you look right now,” Eddie murmured. “The both of you. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Stan came with a loud groan, clinging tightly to Richie as Eddie kept working him until he whined and tried to squirm away. Eddie pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the comforter before scooting back up level with the others as they collapsed in a heap. Stan rolled off of Richie and right into Eddie who just pulled him close, kissing his shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered as he kissed Stan’s sweating curls.

“You are both so _fucking_ unbelievable,” Richie said as he put his hand on Stan’s chest. Eddie and Stan reached up and wrapped their hands around his. They lay there for several minutes just breathing, hands fluttering over arms and legs, none of them quite ready to move.

Stan sat up first, rubbing his face a little. He kissed Eddie and Richie’s hands before getting up.

“Where are you going?” Richie asked.

“To use the bathroom and start the shower,” Stan said. He leaned down, brushed Richie’s bangs back, and kissed him. “You two take your time.” He left them alone, and Richie looked over at Eddie.

“How are you doing?” Richie asked. Eddie scooted over to him and put his head on Richie’s chest.

“I am so _fucking_ happy,” Eddie said. Richie stroked his back.

“Me too, babe,” Richie said. They lay there for a few more minutes, and sighed when they heard the water start in the shower. They sat up slowly. “Want me to carry you again? Treat you like the princess you are?” Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie.

“You’re the one who threw a hissy fit when you didn’t get your way,” Eddie teased. Richie chuffed and pinched his side.

“ _Hissy fit_?! Do you know how long I have been planning this?” Richie asked as he stood up. Before Eddie could react, Richie bent down and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Smiling widely and wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Richie’s cheek.

“You are so ridiculous,” Eddie said as Richie carried him towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Richie said.

“Yeah, I do,” Eddie said. They kissed and Eddie’s leg _banged_ in the door frame. He yelped in surprise.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Richie said as Stan looked over at them.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Eddie said, leaning over and rubbing his leg. “I was more startled than anything.”

“Maybe you should put him down before getting in the shower,” Stan suggested as he came over to look at Eddie’s leg. “I’m pretty sure he’ll live.” He kissed Eddie’s shin.

“Yeah, of course,” Richie said. He set Eddie down. “I’m sorry.” Eddie kissed his shoulder.

“It’s ok, babe,” Eddie said. “Come on, let’s get in the shower so we can take a bath.” Richie nodded and kissed Eddie’s hair. They all got in the shower, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the fact that it was his second shower of the day. This time though, they were quieter. There was less splashing and more kissing, more gentle touching. When Eddie went to get his shampoo, Richie grabbed it first.

“Turn around,” Richie instructed.

“Richie,” Eddie said. Stan kissed his shoulder. “You two really don’t have to do this. I-”

“We want to,” Stan said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t even feel left out before,” Eddie said. “I just- I just wanted to share the moment. I can’t believe you two are really real, and I just needed someone else to witness the ridiculousness.”

“It’s not even about that,” Richie said.

“We just love you and want to give you everything you deserve,” Stan said. Eddie let out a small breath and pulled Stan down and kissed him before switching to Richie.

“How are two men who are so smart, so fucking ridiculous?” Eddie asked, pulling them close. “You think I don’t know how loved I am? How cared for I am? I am so lucky to have you both. I can’t believe our relationship actually exists. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I just have to stare at you, amazed you’re real.” He paused. “It’s hard to think about a before, and I love the idea that there’s no after.” He pulled Richie’s hand up to his chest and kissed Stan’s pec. He closed his eyes and leaned into Stan, and took several deep breaths.

“How is it fair that he clearly just came up with that when we practiced for hours?” Stan asked Richie and Eddie smiled into Stan’s chest.

“Oh shut up and just get on with it before I change my mind,” Eddie said.

After that, he let Richie wash his hair as Stan held him, and then let Stan wash him while Richie held him.

This wasn't the first time they’d pampered each other like this.

The first time they’d done anything like this, Richie and Eddie had focused on Stan after his favorite uncle had died. That had been such a rough day; Stan had cried so hard, clung to them so hard it scared Eddie and made his heart ache, but they got through it. When they did it for Richie, he’d come home from a rough show where he’d been heckled a lot, and then some guys had waited for him after the show. Fortunately, one of the security guards really liked Richie and he made sure Richie got to his car without more than a few yelled slurs. After that, Eddie made sure to research every venue’s customer base before he let Richie book a gig. The first time they’d done it for Eddie was the day his mom had found out he was gay. She’d called him at work and screamed at him for almost twenty minutes about how disgusting he was, about how he was just going to get AIDs and die, before Patty, who worked in the same office as him, came into his office to see what was going on. She took one look at Eddie and hung up the phone before calling Stan to come get him. Richie had been in a meeting with his agent, but he left early to come home to help take care of Eddie. The one good thing that came from that day was Eddie didn’t feel guilty for not talking to his mom any more. He knew nothing good would come from it.

They also pampered each other during the good times, the promotions, the secured gigs, the best acquired accounts. Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t like this, but this was still felt a little off. He wished there was a way that they could all pamper each other, but then he realized that he could just _go first_. They could take turns.

When he was clean, he and Richie did the same to Stan, and then Stan and Eddie did it to Richie. By the time they were done, Eddie was feeling all loose and warm. He almost didn’t want the bath, but then Richie went to the tub and started the water as Stan grabbed Eddie’s favorite lavender bath milk. Richie and Stan got in first so they could make room for Eddie in the middle. He squeezed in between them and they all leaned back just listening to the sound of the tub filling and touching each other just to touch.

Stan was the one who leaned forward to turn off the water when the tub was full, and then he snuggled up against Eddie’s shoulder. They lay there for a long time talking softly about whatever came to mind. Eddie never wanted this moment to end, but he kept nodding off.

Eventually, Stan kissed Eddie’s shoulder. “You ready to get out, honey?”

Eddie sighed. “If you are,” he mumbled. He was half asleep as they got out, and he didn’t even try to argue as the other two dried him off and helped him into some clean boxers. He did whine as they directed him to the armchair instead of the bed, but nodded when he watched them strip the bed and remake it. When they were done, Eddie stretched out on his side of the bed, and fought to stay awake until Richie and Stan joined him. Eddie was not at all surprised when Richie climbed in behind him, crowding into his space so he’d scoot to the middle. Eddie was too tired to even argue. He trusted once Richie had gotten his fill of Eddie cuddles, he’d go to his side of the bed. Sometimes Eddie wished he wasn’t such a light sleeper, but after four years, they’d come up with a pretty good system, mainly Stan acted as a literal human buffer. Eddie couldn’t help it if Richie was a fucking goddamn leach in his sleep and Eddie hated being touched while he was asleep.

To his surprise though, Eddie fell asleep with Richie clinging to his back, both of them wrapped up in Stan’s arms.

The next morning, Eddie woke up alone but he could hear Richie and Stan talking in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth. Sighing, Eddie rolled onto his back. After rubbing his face, he looked down at his rings, smiling. He needed to get Richie and Stan rings, but he knew that could wait. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

“Morning,” Richie said, toothbrush in mouth, toothpaste foaming. Eddie kissed his cheek as Stan rinsed out his mouth and pulled Eddie for a quick peck.

“You sleep ok?” Stan asked.

“I slept like a fucking rock,” Eddie said. “Yesterday was… a lot.” Stan smiled.

“It was amazing,” Stan said. Richie nodded and spat in the sink.

“You want pancakes for breakfast?” Richie asked. Eddie grabbed his own toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. He nodded.

“Before you start breakfast, I was thinking we should talk about getting our wills all in order,” Stan said. Eddie’s brush stopped mid stroke and Richie stared at him. “I mean, it just makes sense. We can’t legally get married so we should write our wills together, and set up our living wills. If we start now, we can get to the notary around 2.”

Richie snorted a little. “Jeeze, a little serious first thing in the morning, aren’t we Staniel.”

“I mean, if something were to happen to one of us, it just makes sense to get this taken care of,” Stan said. Eddie spat some of the toothpaste in the sink.

“Stan…” Eddie whispered.

“Have either of you thought about what provisions you would want in the event you-”

“Jesus, Stan, can we _not_ talk about death before breakfast?” Eddie asked.

“Stan,” Richie said, dropping his toothbrush in the cup. “Loosen up a little, baby.” Facing him, he massaged his fingers into Stan’s shoulders. “We _just_ got engaged. We don’t have to do this all right away. Let’s just enjoy today.” Stan turned around and looked at Eddie for back up.

“Pancakes, Stan,” Eddie said. “Think of the pancakes.”

“But-”

“But we’ll do it this week, we promise,” Eddie said. “I’m sure you weren’t going to try and have the ceremony any time soon.” Stan shifted and looked down at his feet.

“I may have, uh, put out some inquiries,” he said in a small voice.

“Staniel, you’re too much,” Richie said. He kissed Stan’s soft curls. “We’re going to plan this together. It’s going to take time. There’s _no way_ the Losers are going to let us plan this without them.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Don’t tell me they _knew_!” Richie said loudly, laughing.

“Just Bev and Patty,” Stan said, smiling a little sheepishly. “They convinced me to _not_ put down a deposit on anything.” Eddie rinsed his mouth and kissed Stan’s cheek.

“You are the absolute best, do you know that?” Eddie asked. Stan blushed and smiled.

“You’re the Man Stan,” Richie said kissing the end of his nose.

“I just-”

“You’re just worried, and we get it,” Richie said. “But it’s ok to take some time on this one.”

“We’re exactly where we were yesterday, and it’s going to be ok,” Eddie said.

“Well,” Richie said, reaching forward with his left hand so the others could see his ring. “Not _exactly_ the same, but we have time to take care of the technicals.” Stan sighed a little, and leaned back into Richie as he put his hands on Richie’s biceps.

“Oh, alright,” he said after a few minutes. “I guess we can do the other stuff later.”

“Yay!” Eddie and Richie cheered.

“I’m gonna go start the pancakes!” Richie said. He kissed Stan’s neck and patted Eddie’s shoulder. “Love you!” He left them and Eddie went back to brushing his teeth.

“That guy,” Stan said eventually as Eddie rinsed out his mouth.

“Is the best.” Eddie wiped his mouth on a towel. “And so are you.” He kissed him gently. “Now come on, let’s go get food before he manages to eat it all.” Stan pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you so much,” Stan whispered into his neck.

“I know,” Eddie whispered back. “I love you, too.”

When they broke apart, Stan took his hand and they went down to the kitchen where Richie was cracking eggs into a bowl. Stan and Eddie both sat on the counter, talking and watching Richie work. Eddie could feel the fullness coming back. He never knew that life could be _this_ good, and he just felt so incredibly lucky to have found these two men to share his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the result of me feeling guilty for killing stan off in another fic and me wanting to rewrite that one.... but if i did, it wouldn't bethe fic i wrote. fortunately pencileater talked me out of it, something i will forever be thankful for.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
